


Armor Doesn't Always Protect

by LadyVelvetCPeterson



Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVelvetCPeterson/pseuds/LadyVelvetCPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another kink meme prompt I had to try just due to the comedy value alone.</p><p>So some of Vivienne's armor displays her wonderful cleavage, but there are some enemies that use charge that knock enemies over. I'd like to see one of them bowl over Vivienne or cut her armor in a certain spot and her breasts be exposed. Rather than hastening to cover up she makes a quip about sending them off with a view "to die for" and finishes the fight topless as if nothing was wrong.</p><p>+Bull losing his focus after seeing "ma'am" without a shirt, but complimenting her on the look.<br/>+Sera losing her shit but still accurately firing bows while laughing and making boob jokes.<br/>+Cole being called in for a switch with her at camp and him offering his jacket to Vivienne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armor Doesn't Always Protect

We are traveling through Emprise du Lion looking for survivors from the town of Sahrnia. It’s been quiet for a while as we head up the mountain path so we have been chatting freely.

“Vivienne aren’t you cold?” Bull asks politely.

“Aren’t you?” Sera shoot back, “your “shirt” is a belt.”

“I have enchanted armor, dear,” Vivienne says ignoring Sera. “And it’s Madame de Fer to you.”

“Yes ma’am,” Bull answers uncharacteristically subdued.

I can’t help but to stifle a snicker.

“I confess, Iron Bull,” Vivienne admits, “I had assumed you would not be comfortable fighting alongside a mage.”

“We use Saarebas when we need to,” Bull replies.

“That is hardly the same,” scoffs Vivienne.

“No, ma'am,” Bull answers after a moment of thought, “Fighting with you is more like hitting an enemy while a dreadnought pounds their front line. All fire and smoke ahead of you -- half the enemies already on the ground by the time you get there”.

“So, I am a qunari dreadnought?” She says lightly.

“I... er... didn't mean to offend you, ma’am,” Bull offers contritely.

“Not at all!” Vivienne replies, “I am Madame de Fer.”

“The hoity, toity ass,” Sera finishes.

“Red Templars ahead,” I warn.

I feel everyone around me tense as they pull weapons and ready themselves. I stop behind a rock and peek out to see how many.

“Five, I can see,” I say. 

Bull nods. “I’m on it Boss,” he says before charging out. I race out with him.

Sera has climbed onto a rock and is already drawing her bow. Vivienne is doing what she does as lighting sizzles around me breaking down the Templars. Bull and I take out the first three red Templars with ease due to Vivienne’s help. The other two go down with help from Sera’s arrows but I note that I’ve seen nothing from Vivienne. 

Once my opponent drops, I turn and see she’s rising from the ground as Sera yells, “Someone let one of the twins out!” She giggles maniacally she levels her arrow at another Red Templar hovering over Vivienne. It’s seems there are more Red Templars have come up from behind.

Looking at Vivienne as I race toward her, I notice that her outfit has been ripped to below her right breast. Vivienne collects herself quickly. “Well if they feel the need to undress me, I’ll give them a view to die for!” She quips preparing to caste as I step in front of her so she can step back to a more protected position.

“Maybe you can shock them into death with those knockers,” Sera yells, giggling again as Vivienne uses a lighting blast to knock a Templar back.

I’m hard pressed not to laugh as well but manage to concentrate on the issue at hand. I see Iron Bull engage another red templar. 

“It’s a good look for you, ma’am!” He says quickly turning to look at Vivienne, thus leaving himself open for a nasty hit. I throw a dagger effectively slowing the templar for moment. 

“Mythal'enaste! Bull, pay attention,” I scold him.

“Uh yea,” he says swinging his ax, “sorry Boss.”

Sera giggles again as she looses another arrow. “Men get so stupid over seeing Ta-ta’s, maybe we should have Vivienne striptease for Coryphy-shit.”

As the last Red Templar drops, I turn around to face Sera. “I’m not sure Cory is man, besides he’s more interested in destroying the world…at least he is focused,” I say teasingly looking over a Bull who quickly averts his gave to the ground.

“Well they are amazing hooters,” He mutters as we head back to camp.

No sooner do we get to camp and Cole comes into view. “Vivienne, I know you don’t like me but here,” He says handing her his coat.

Vivienne looks at Cole coldly for a moment. Then her expression softens. “Thank you, Cole.” She says taking the offered clothing.

“She called me Cole,” He says in astonishment as he walks away, “not Demon.”


End file.
